Abstract The primary objective of this T32 renewal proposal is to continue the University of Minnesota (UMN) Pediatric Endocrinology Program's tradition of guiding pediatric endocrinology fellows into academic careers, by providing intensive training in basic, translational, patient-oriented, or education science. Our secondary objective is to provide an environment that will facilitate the successful advancement of women into academic careers. The program has been highly successful in achieving its goals. From its inception in 2004 through the summer of 2019, we will have graduated 11 fellows from the 3 year training program, with an additional 3 in training. Nine of our 11 graduates are women, and 7 currently have University faculty appointments. Two are Associate Professors one is expected be promoted to Professor within the next couple years. Our goal at last renewal was to increase the diversity of our trainees, which we achieved by recruiting both an Hispanic and an Africa American fellow. Fellows are selected based on a demonstrated desire to pursue research training. They may follow a clinical/translational, a basic science, or a medical education path, and are expected to obtain a master's degree to formally and rigorously prepare them for a scholarly career. We work closely with incoming fellows to join their research interests with available opportunities and experienced mentors who can support their training and provide guidance for advancement to the next phase of their academic careers. The core group of senior faculty mentors are well established investigators, selected for their ability to impart a culture of responsible, rigorous, and robust science, as is the tradition of the UMN. Numerous and varied research opportunities are available. The program has particular research strengths in the critical public health domains of diabetes, obesity, and metabolism. Members of the Division of Pediatric Endocrinology enjoy a strong tradition of scientific collaboration with other divisions within the Department of Pediatrics, other departments within the UMN, and other institutions including the Mayo Clinic. This provides fellows with a rich environment for scientific collaboration. The program trains physician scientists in the spectrum of skills necessary to be well-grounded in the fundamental underpinnings of their research area by the completion of fellowship so they are ready to enter a junior faculty academic research position.